A typical International standard such as a 3GPP TS 29.213 has introduced a method of calculating a bandwidth (BW) as follows. Here, 3GPP TS stands for 3rd Generation Partnership Project Technical Specification.
At first, a bandwidth (BW) is calculated using an Application Specific Maximum (AS) value defined in a CODEC-data Attribute Value Pair (AVP) in a diameter AAR message. Herein, AAR stands for Authentication, Authorization, and Request.
Secondly, if the AS value is not defined in the CODEC-data AVP, the bandwidth (BW) is calculated using a default value specified by an operator.
Such a typical BW calculating method defined in 3GPP TS 29.213 has following problems.
First of all, the typical BW calculating method cannot be used for a terminal or a Media GateWay (MGW) that does not use an AS field. Since the AS field is not a mandatory condition in a Session Description Protocol (SDP), a terminal or a Media GateWay (MGW) may not use the AS field. In this case, the typical BW calculating method cannot be used to calculate a bandwidth (BW).
Secondly, if a bandwidth is calculated and allocated using a default value specified by an operator, the allocated bandwidth may become insufficient during communication or an excessive bandwidth may be unnecessarily allocated according to a CODEC type used for communication. Accordingly, it is difficult to effectively manage resources.
Thirdly, a bandwidth required for communication cannot be accurately and dynamically allocated.